


Force of habit

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (somewhat) recently established relationship, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Lighthearted, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Teasing, mid-sex banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Gamora looked down to see him peering up at her with a curious expression.“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘fuck you’?” Peter asked.-Or some mid-sex banter between the galaxy's dream couple.





	Force of habit

So this thing they had together, it was still kinda new. They’d been an unspoken spoken unofficially official thing for longer, but they only started having sex a few weeks ago. Bringing that into their relationship was still a recent development. It was awesome. And wild.

Gamora was well on her way to learning and appreciating how eager he was to please in the bedroom.

* * *

 

He was still such a tease, and she… liked that?

She never drew out her own pleasure the way Peter was willing to when she was masturbating, had never seen the point in trying to drag it out any longer than it had to be before she reached her peak. Why wait?

But Peter… oh Peter.

He was still his stupid cocky self, but now his smirk was rightly earned. Making her squirm the way she did.

Such an infuriating and frustrating tease, and she never even had it in herself to be mad at him afterwards. He was way too  _ good  _ at it for her to ever be mad, sexual frustration aside. It felt too good for her to ever really consider telling him to stop when he was languidly licking between her thighs, to stop fooling around and just let her get there or she’d do it herself.

No, it turned out this was something she liked him being in control of. Because when she let Peter be in charge of her orgasms, he always made it worthwhile.

* * *

 

“Peter,” she whined, actually  _ whined.  _ And she didn’t even care that she could feel his lips smirking against her, because the low rumbles of his chuckle that followed felt too good to care when his head was between her legs.

She was absolutely writhing on the bed, her feet braced so she could grind up against his face as he was going down on her. He did have one hand on her hips to keep her some semblance of steady and from bucking up too much, but she barely even noticed how the fingers of his left hand were splayed out so warm against her skin, because of what his right hand was doing. Namely the two fingers he had inside her that were crooking and curling in perfect tandem as he worked her over with his mouth.

“Come on, I need- god, please, can you just, oh fuck you, Peter Quill, I-  _ ah,  _ fuck, fuck,” she groaned, back arching, needing more than he was giving her. She was so close, almost there, she just needed- she needed- she needed  _ him _ . So desperate for release that she was just bucking her hips up and grinding against his face as much as possible.

Gamora let out this gasp of disbelief and disappointment when he suddenly pulled back from inbetween her legs. She already missed his mouth on her.

It was almost painful to open her eyes, but she managed. Wondering why he just stopped, what his absence was from, god she was so close.

She looked down to see Peter peering up at her with a curious expression.

“I’m sorry, did you just say ‘fuck you’?” He asked, and luckily his tone was colored with amusement and not offense.

It took her a few seconds to process that quite frankly absurd statement, and even longer to think back and remember that yes, she did just say that. Her face heated up as she flushed a dark shade of maroon.

“Sorry,” she said, looking bashful and adorable (not that he was going to say that, Peter did value some things like his life after all).

“I used to curse you out when I was sexually frustrated and masturbating,” she admitted with a look of embarrassment. She wasn’t sure if the excuse of ‘habit?’ would make things better or worse.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Peter told her, and her gaze flickered back up to meet his eyes. There was nothing but desire there. “That was really hot.”

It was only then that she noticed him rubbing himself through his pants, and, okay, the sight of that- it just did stuff to her.

How hard he was unabashedly palming himself as he stared at her with something like reverence, how hard he was from going down on her and apparently how much he loved the ‘fuck you’ that slipped out of her mouth just now.

Gamora actually moaned, arching her back as her eyes slipped back closed. Just the sight of him was too much. His face slick from pleasing her, the flush of arousal that traveled down his bare chest as he was on his knees before her and rubbing himself through his pants. He hadn’t even finished undressing earlier before he got… distracted. So now she was faced with a shirtless Peter Quill touching himself, and she  _ still  _ hadn’t gotten off yet. After all his damn teasing, this was too much.

“Peter,” Gamora almost (no, definitely) growled.

Peter grinned.

Yeah, he knew her impatient voice. She was definitely getting testy.

And as much fun as it was teasing her, he didn’t need to be told ‘fuck you’ twice. He was really hoping she would, though. If he tried hard enough he was sure he could get her to say it at least one more time before the night was through.

**Author's Note:**

> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* [tumblr](disruptedvice.tumblr.com)


End file.
